A cricket?
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: kau adalah tuan putri-ku, aku akan selalu menjagamu/Dasar Nanas! Enyah lah dari hadapanku :::
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

"Nona Temari, kau adalah tuan putri-ku, aku akan selalu menjagamu." Suara dingin ber-alurkan ketegasan itu terus terdengar kala gadis _blonde_ itu memintanya untuk segera pergi.

"Dengar nanas! Siapapun kau! Enyah lah dari hadapanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** a Cricket?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, gajeness, etc

Happy Reading Minna

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Konoha, Satu hari yang lalu ..._**

Kringg ...

Nyaring, terdengar bergemuruh ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Beberapa pasang kaki yang berada di luar pagar segera memacu langkah lebih cepat ketika sosok gemuk, berambut abu-abu berdiri kokoh di depan pagar.

"Hey kau! Cepat sedikit!"

"Baik Jiraya-_Sensei_" beberapa siswa segera berlari diantara celah kecil yang terbentuk dari pintu pagar yang hampir tertutup.

Beberapa meter di depan pagar, Temari berlari sekuat tenaganya, "_Senseii ... _tungguu ...!" Sepersekian detik berikutnya, pagar itu tertutup sempurna, "_Sensei_, izinkan aku masuk." Iris _green_-nya memancarkan sinar kepalsuan, mengiba? Untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraya tak akan mempercayainya.

"Selamat ..." Telapak tangan guru itu terulur dari celah pagar, "Selamat karena minggu ini kau mendapatkan prestasi 'Selalu Terlambat' ..."

Bola matanya memutar ke atas, sembari menyambut sambutan guru galak itu dengan satu tepukan telapak tangan di dahinya.

.

.

.

"Datang terlambat berturut-turut selama seminggu, Rok 5cm diatas lutut, riasan terlalu tebal, tidak memakai sepatu pansus, rambut diwarnai ..."

"Maaf _Sensei_, ini alami." Dengan cepat, Temari memotong pembicaraan. setidaknya dari sederet kesalahan yang nyata ia lakukan, masih ada satu hal yang dapat ia bela.

Kurenai-_Sensei_ menatapnya dengan sempurna, "Baiklah, untuk hal rambut kita tiadakan ..., tapi untuk hal yang lain, Apa kau bisa memberikan penjelasan, Sabaku no Temari?"

Tak sepatahpun kalimat yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, penampilan mencolok seperti Temari jelas melanggar batasan penampilan siswa. Belum lagi keterlambatannya yang berhasil mengukir daftar hitam selama semingu berturut-turut.

Setelah sederet nasehat melintas di kedua gendang telinganya, satu jam kemudia Kurenai-_sensei_ mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam kelas beserta hukuman mencuci toilet di seluruh gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kau melewatkan jam pertama, Asuma-_Sensei_ mengosongkan nilaimu ..."

Belum lama ia menduduki kursinya, sederet cerita menyebalkan menghampirinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Temari, ia lebih sibuk membenahi riasannya di bandingkan mendengar berita seputar nilainya.

"Tem, Apa kau tak ingin lulus dengan baik? Ini satu bulan terakhir kita di SMP."

Temari hanya menatap datar, tak sepatah katapun terdengar dari bibirnya. Entah kebiasaan atau ketidaksukaan, ia tak pernah menjawab atau menanggapi semua nasehat guru, ataupun temannnya. Tubuhnya terangkat ringan, melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas ketika bel pelajaran kedua berbunyi. Masih ada hukuman yag harus ia kerjakan.

"Dia, selalu begitu ..., seenaknya sendiri. Kau tak perlu memperdulikan orang seperti itu, Sakura."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kertas putih itu kini terlukis abstrak oleh karya cipta dari tangan mungil. Sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa pekan ini, ia gambarkan sebentuk tulang belulang yang memakai pakaian kerja. Dua orang yang telah meninggalkannya selama beberapa hari itu hari ini berjanji akan kembali. _

"_Ayah ... Ibu, Temari akan jadi anak yang baik, sampai ayah dan ibu kembali ..." Suara kecilnya terdengar nyaring dan manis. Senyumnya terukir indah sambil mewarnai kedua gambar tulang yang ia panggil sebagai ayah dan ibunya._

* * *

"Cih, kenangan itu lagi!" Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya. _Kenapa aku masih ingat kejadian seperti itu. Menyebalkan!_

Sehari penuh ini hanya akan dilaluinya dengan membersihkan toilet sekolah. _Tentu! Lukisan kecilku lebih baik dari pada lukisan toilet ini._ Kerak kuning menghiasi tiap sudut lantai. Belum lagi Lumut yang dengan kesetiaannya menempel di tempat lembab memperpanjang waktunya berkencan dengan 'Toilet'.

"Eh?" Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya nyaris menginjak jangkrik kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya, "Apa kau sendiri? Kasihan sekali." Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, perlahan ia mengangkat jangkrik yang sekarat itu menuju jendela luar.

Jendela toilet di lantai satu memang berbatasan langsung dengan taman bagian belakang sekolah. Mungkin itulah penyebab jangkrik itu tersesat di dalam toilet. _Sekarang kau bebas_. Senyum simpulnya terbentuk di sudut bibir. Samar, nyaris tak terlihat. Awalnya sedikit meragukan, tapi nyatanya jangkrik itu berhasil bergerak, bebas menuju kerumunannya di pepohonan, _Ya kau pasti menderita dengan bau astral ini. _

Apapun yang menghentikan kegiatannya, pembersihan toilet ini harus segera ia selesaikan. Atau, Temari benar-benar akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hingga malam hari untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah yang benar-benar melumpuhkan daya penciuman manusia.

"Temari, kau disana?" indra penciumannya menangkap aroma astral yang mulai tersamarkan dengan pewangi toilet. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi jejak Temari berada disana, atau Temari telah beranjak dari sana.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Nada dinginnya meluncur tak bersahabat.

"Kyaaa ...!"

Byur

Rambut _blonde_-nya yang sedari pagi tadi terikat rapi kini ter-urai abstrak, _blazer_-nya menggantung ringan di panggul rampingnya. Sosok yang begitu tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam toilet memang menyimbolkan Temari seperti hantu Hanako.

"Temari, maafkan aku, aku kaget ..."

"Ya, kau pikir aku Hantu? Lalu menyiramku? Cih ...!" Jemari-nya sibuk menguras rambutnya yang kini terasa lebih berat. Sesekali hidungnya mendekat ke arah bahu, merasakan aroma yang benar-benar astral menempel paksa pada tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini aku bawakan tasmu, jam pelajaran sudah usai, tapi kau belum selesai juga membersihkan toilet."

"Ya, tentu saja ini tidak akan usai dengan cepat." Ia mengambil cepat tas miliknya, melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat hujan lokal, "Pergilah, terima kasih sudah membawakan tasku. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Seperti mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura, Temari segera menyingkirkan dirinya dari sosok yang paling ia benci itu. _Tertawa saja semaumu!_

Prak ...

Bunyi hentakan terdengar dari ember kaleng yang ia lempar sesuka hati. _8 Jam, dan ini sama dengan 8 tahun_. Iris _Green-_nya menatap iba arloji putih yang kini sudah sedikit ternoda akibat bakti sosial yang ia lakukan hari ini. Hari yang benar-benar sempurna, tak ada pelajaran, guru, tugas dan nilai. Melainkan toilet yang berderet rapi menunggu pembersihan.

_Koak ... Koak ... Koak_ ingin rasanya ia membunuh gagak yang bernyanyi sumbang di langit sore. ini seperti pembuatan film hantu, dirinya berdiri di tengah lapangan yang seluruh isi sekolahnya telah kosong.

Udara sore itu seperti menyobek-nyobek kulit hingga dagingnya, pakaian lembab itu sumber masalahnya. Kalau saja Sakura tak menghadiahi kencannya dengan seember air pel, ia pasti tak akan merasa sedingin ini. _Kau sengaja kan? Dasar berengsek!_

"Kau basah, nona ..."

Sosok pemuda itu datang begitu tiba-tiba, merangkul dari belakang, dan menjatuhkan jaket tebal berwarna hitam di kedua bahu Temari. Andai saja jantung itu bukanlah ciptaan tuhan, mungkin Temari sudah melepas jantungnya akibat kemunculan pemuda berkuncir satu. _Samurai?_

Temari bergerak mundur setelah membalikan tubuhnya, "Siapa kau?" Iris _Green-_nya menatap curiga. Telapak tangannya melempar kembali jaket hitam yang sempat berdiam di bahunya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan ia bergerak mendekat, senyum tipisnya terukir begitu tampan. Pesonanya bagaikan pangeran misterius yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit. Hanya berjarak setengah meter dari Temari, ia medaratkan satu lututnya ke tanah, memasang postur bagaikan ksatria berkuda memberikan hormat kepada ratunya.

"Aku Shikamaru, mulai sekarang aku adalah pengawalmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika gelap targeserakan oleh cahaya terang, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pagi, "Selamat pagi, Nona. Saatnya bangun tidur."

_Si brengsek ini! _"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarku!" meskipun nyawa tak terkumpul dengan sempurna, tapi ia sadar bahwa sosok tengik yang ia jumpai kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

"Nona harus bangun atau nona akan terlambat lagi." Nada dinginnya terus menugasi Temari, seoalah Temari adalah putrinya. Dengan kasar, ia mendorong Temari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"A-aku bisa mandi sendiri! Pergi kau!"

Brak!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terdorong tanpa ampun. Nafasnya tersengal naik turun, sejak kapan seseorang mengusik hidupnya. Temari benar-benar terusik dengan kedatangan pemuda aneh yang sekarang mengaku sebagai pengawalnya.

"_Aku Shikamaru, mulai sekarang aku adalah pengawalmu."_

"_A-apa maksudmu?" Temari terus mencari sosok kamera tersemunyi, ya? apa ini acara majalah sekolah? Apa sekolah mengerjainya hanya karena menjadi ratu masalah dalam minggu ini? _

"_Aku adalah jangkrik yang telah kau selamatkan tadi, nona. Atas izin ratu sihir, aku berubah menjadi manusia untuk membalas budimu. Terimalah pengabdianku, Nona."_

"Hah ...! itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya tetangga cabul yang baru saja pindah ke apartemen sebelah! Nanti aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi karena berani masuk ke apartemenku!"

Berbicara pada bayangannya di cermin membuatnya tak menyelesaikan perkara yang ia hadapi. Nyaris saja pemuda gila bernama Shikamaru itu mamandikannya. Tangannya bergerak cepat membersihkan tubuh. Secepatnya, ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada pemuda jangkrik itu.

"Sarapan anda, nona ..." celemek biru melekat di tubuh Shikamaru. Sepiring omelet telah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang memberimu wewenang untuk masuk ke apartemenku! Dari mana kau tahu sandi apartemenku! Kau penguntit bukan! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!"

"Nona, makanlah. Sebentar lagi Nona akan berangkat ke sekolah."

"Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek! Dari mana kau tahu sandi apartemenku!" Temari berteriak murka, akal sehatnya tak bisa menangkap cerita konyol bahwa pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar seekor jangkrik.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya, nona? Aku adalah jangkrik yang kemarin siang nona bebaskan." Nada dinginnya terus memberikan penjelasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu?"

"Ya, kau harus mempercayaiku, ratu sihir memberiku waktu satu bulan sampai kelulusan sekolah untuk mengabdi kepadamu. Setelah itu, aku akan menghilang dari bumi ini."

"Kalau begitu, menghilanglah sekarang!" Ia mengambil ranselnya dengan cepat, bergegas menuju balkon untuk berangkat. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat, tapi terlalu dini pula Temari menjadi gila akibat serangan jangkrik.

"Sepatuku?" bola matanya hampir melompat keluar ketika melihat semua sepatu olahraga miliknya berganti menjadi pansus.

"Aku sudah menyihirnya menjadi pansus. Nona harus jadi siswa yang baik saat kelulusan."

Menyadari tentang siswa baik, Temari baru menyadari bahwa roknya telah berubah sepanjang lutut. "K-kau? kau apakan seragamku!"

Ia mulai terlihat gila, pemuda jangkrik itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Dari pada mengakhiri bersekolah tanpa sepatu, pada akhirnya ia meraih pansus tersebut dan segera pergi meninggalkan jangkrik serta apartemennya.

"Ibu peri, semoga satu bulan ini berhasil." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut memandang kepergian Tuan putrinya.

.

.

.

"Apa membersihkan toilet membuatmu bertobat?"

Gadis dengan kucir kuda itu memang selalu mengusik orang lain. Seperti menjadi sebuah ritual yang wajib ia lakukan. Sehari tak mengganggu orang, sama dengan kematian baginya.

Bukan kegiatannya meladeni sebuah kicauan kecil, pada akhirnya ia yang malas membaca buku harus berpura-pura membaca dari pada mendengarkan cemoohan orang seperti Ino.

"Lihat saja, datang pagi-pagi sekali, rok mu juga memanjang? Apakah kau pupuki? Hahaha ..., dan ini? Kemana _make-up_ yang biasa kau pakai untuk memancing para laki-laki ..., ups ..., hahhaa ..."

Beberapa perempuan yang menjadi rombongannya ikut menertawai. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, bisa di katakan penyebab Temari memilih datang terlambat ke sekolah adalah perempuan ini. Sifat iri akibat kepopuler-an Temari dikalangan siswa laki-laki membuatnya tak pernah bosan mengusik sepanjang hari.

_Bicara saja sesukamu! Jalang! Hanya menunggu waktu aku akan lulus dari sini._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucapan itu terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kelas. Kali ini Asuma-_sensei_ menyelamatkan Temari dari Ino. Beberapa siswa segera merapikan diri di kursinya masing-masing tak terkecuali Ino.

"Temari?" pernyataan Asuma membuat beberapa siswa tertawa. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terjebak di pagi ini tentu tak bisa ia jelaskan kepada seluruh sekolah mengapa ia bisa datang secepat ini.

"... Syukurlah jika kau sudah mulai merubah sikapmu." Serunya tersenyum menatap Temari yang berada di deretan kursi paling belakang.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, seluruh orang hari ini menatapnya bagai sesuatu yang langka.

_Ini karena Jangkrik brengsek itu!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Bibi, mana ayah dan Ibu? Mereka pulang hari ini bukan?"jemari kecilnya mengucek pelan kedua matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Rasanya baru beberapa jam ia tertidur, tetapi suara berisik mengusiknya._

"_Nona, masuklah!" Pelayan itu memiliki mimik yang aneh, seolah menutupi sesuatu._

_Sayup suara Ayah dan Ibunya terdengar dari ruang tamu, sedikit aneh. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah pintu ruang tamu, "Nona jangan kesana!"_

* * *

"Apa yang nona pikirkan?" sosok itu muncul tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Temari yang menerawang ke masa lampau. Atap sekolah adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya menghindari kerusuhan yang akan dilakukan musuh-musuh di kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Aku pengawal nona, dimana saja nona berada disitulah aku ada."

"Baiklah tuan jangkrik! Berikan aku sebuah alasan yang logika agar aku mempercayaimu bahwa kau adalah seekor jelmaan jangkrik!"

"Nona, aku tak bisa membuktikan apapun. Cukup ini ..." hanya dengan jarak satu meter, Shikamaru menunjuk dada Temari.

"A-apa? Dasar cabul!"

"Bukan itu ..., maksudku, yakini aku di hatimu. Aku tak bermaksud apapun, Nona. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk membalas budi."

"Aku tidak butuh ..."

"Pasti nona membutuhkanku, Katakan saja apa yang Nona butuhkan dan aku akan membantu."

"Setelah satu bulan? Apa aku yang akan jadi jangkrik?"

"Tidak, setelah satu bulan kau akan tahu kebenarannya. Dan aku akan kembali menjadi jangkrik ... Kau akan menyaksikan itu."

"Baiklah, silahkan kau lewati satu bulanmu dengan liburan ke hawai, aku yakin jangkrik sepertimu tidak pernah kesana."

Temari berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya datar.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Temari terlihat gusar. Aura hitam tak terlihat terasa di sekitarnya. Jangankan dari dekat, dalam radius yang jauh garis galak telah terlihat menggurati wajah putihnya.

"Kau belum pulang? Kebetulan sekali, Temari ... masuklah kemari." Kurenai _Sensei _yang muncul dari arah berlawanan menghentikan kedua kakinya melangkah, _Apa lagi ini?_

Padat, namun rapi. Begitulah yang terlihat dari ruangan guru di sekolah itu. Beberapa pasang mata dewasa menatapnya. _Ya tanya saja apa salahku. Dasar orang tua._

"Ini ..." di depan sebuah meja dengan panpel nama Kurnai-_Sensei, _ia memberikan beberapa lembar hasil ujian kepada Temari, "Aku tak menyangka kau punya nilai yang baik. Meskipun perbuatanmu sangat tidak sejalan dengan peraturan sekolah."

Temari hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa dipuji ia tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang pintar. Tapi kepintaran itu tidak akan ia tunjukan apalagi di depan teman-teman sekelasnya yang suka memanfaatkan otak orang lain.

"Aku akan merekomendasikanmu ke SMA unggulan di Tokyo. Aku akan mengusahakan beasiswa. Menimbang kau tak memiliki keluarga."

"Maaf _ Sensei_, aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa masa depanku ada di tanganmu, aku permisi."

Rasanya ia ingin sekali membanting pintu ruangan itu saat beranjak pergi. Kalau saja ia ingin menambah daftar hitam miliknya._Menimbang kau tak memiliki keluarga? Cih! Kau pikir kau siapa!_

Ia melangkah gusar. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama sesuatu yang menyebalkan menghampirinya.

.

.

"Ets, tahan dulu!" Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa?" nada bicara ketusnya tak lagi ingin berpura-pura bahwa ia menyukai si ekor kuda itu.

"Aku dengar di ruang guru Kurenai-_Sensei_ akan merekomendasikanmu ke SMA di Tokyo."

"Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau harus tahu, Sakura yang memintanya. Siswa bodoh sepertimu mana mungkin punya nilai yang bagus. Semua itu hanya rekayasa Sakura. Ia membiayai mu dengan alasan itu adalah beasiswa."

Kedua alisnya makin berkerut, meskipun rasa penasaran memenuhi ruang kepalanya. Ia tetap tak ingin bertanya apapun. Dengan kasar ia menerobos tangan Ino yang bergantung di sudut pintu.

"Aw ..." Teriak Ino ketika lengannya tersenggol paksa, "Dengar! Sampah sepertimu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ketenangan! Catat itu anak pembunuh!"

Talapak tangan itu mencengkram bahunya dengan keras, berusaha menghentikan tubuh gadis berkuncir kuda itu untuk mendekati Temari, "Harusnya kau bisa menjaga bicaramu! Bukankah kau anak perempuan yang hanya bisa iri terhadap kesuksesan orang lain?"

"Si-siapa kau?" matanya mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang mencengkramnya dari belakang.

"Apa pedulimu? Apa kau memang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ... orang sepertimulah yang tak akan hidup dengan tenang. Sebab, kau hanya menyibukan urusanmu dengan mengurus masalah orang lain." Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan santai, tatapan dinginnya menunjukan ketidak sukaannya kepada perempuan di hadapannya.

"Cih, ayo kita pergi ..." ia melangkah kesal menjauh dari sosok yang membicarakan kebenaran dirinya, beberapa temannya hanya mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

"Nona, kau tak apa?" Raut wajahnya sedikit mencemaskan keadaannya. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, Temari benar-benar tak pernah mengharapkan jangkrik yang lebih menyerupai nanas itu muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

"Nona Temari, kau adalah tuan putri-ku, aku akan selalu menjagamu." Suara dingin ber-alurkan ketegasan itu terus terdengar kala gadis _blonde_ itu memintanya untuk segera pergi.

"Dengar nanas! Siapapun kau! Enyah lah dari hadapanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Titik hujan jatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan titik hujan itu kian banyak dan membasahkan tubuhnya, _Kenapa kau tak membunuh ku saja? Ayah!_ Langkahnya berlari kecil meninggalkan sekolah yang sama seperti penjara baginya.

"_Nona jangan kesana!"_

"_Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Benar begitu? Kau campakan aku dan anakku! Lalu kau pergi bersama wanita jalang itu!"_

"_Kau yang memaksa agar kita tidak bercerai! Sudah lama aku katakan bahwa aku tak lagi ingin hidup bersamamu!"_

"_DIAM!"_

_Sepasang mata mungil itu mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya. Meskipun melihat dari pintu yang hanya menunjukan sedikit celahnya. Namun ia dapat menyaksikan pertengkaran bahkan setiap pembicaraan keduanya terdengar sangat jelas._

* * *

Kenyataan-kenyataan buruk yang ia alami beberapa tahun silam menari-nari indah di pikirannya. Menjadi seperti ini bukan keinginannya, namun takdir berkata lain.

"Nona, anda basah." Temari hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, jangkrik itu masih saja mengikutinya, bahkan ia tiba lebih awal dari pada dirinya di apartemen. Dengan seenak hatinya membuka apartemen miliknya. Ya, ia pasti sudah gila.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi, atau aku harus menelpon polisi agar menangkap kriminal sepertimu!"

Shikamaru tak banyak berkata, ia hanya menyarungkan handuk tebal ke tubuh dingin Temari. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam Temari, "Nona, kau tak perlu menanggung beban seorang diri, jika kau tak percaya orang lain untuk berbagi cerita ..., kau bisa memakai bahuku untuk menangis ..."

"Aku tak tahu kau ini apa! Jangkrik atau manusia ..."

belum usai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru memeluknya erat. Tak pernah ia rasakan pelukan sehangat ini, selama bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri, kini datang seorang pemuda jangkrik yang menawarkan diri menjadi teman hidupnya. _Aku tak mampu menanggung semua ini._ Dua titik air jatuh dari pelupuk yang berbeda, sudah berapa lama? Ia tak pernah tahu, seingatnya terakhir kali menangis adalah saat melihat ibunya mati di tangan ayahnya.

.

.

"_Apa kau tak memikirkan Temari! Aku tak ingin melihatnya tumbuh tanpa ayah, mengertilah Rei, bertahanlah sampai ia dewasa."_

"_Aku tak sanggup lagi! Hidup denganmu tak membawa kemajuan!"_

"_Jangan jadikan bisnis sebagai masalah perceraian! Katakan saja bahwa kau memiliki wanita simpanan!"_

_PRANG!_

_Suara mengejutkan itu bergemuruh di ruangan itu, Temari berteriak tertahan, kedua telapak tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Chiyo, pengasuhnya segera memeluk erat dirinya. Kejadian ini tak patut disaksikan anak berusia 5 tahun seperti Temari. _

_Darah segar mengalir deras dari puncak kepala Karura. Gerakan refleks Rei yang memecahkan vas bunga ke kepalanya tampak tepat di titik vitalnya. _

"_KARURA!" bahkan ia tak percaya akan apa yang ia perbuat pada istrinya itu. _

_Langit malam benar-benar tak berpihak pada keluarga Sabaku. _

* * *

"Jadi? Sampai dimana?" secangkir susu hangat datang bersamaan dengannya.

Temari menyambut pelan, meskipun tak nyaman dengan pemuda yang tak ia kenali. Namun, ia benar-benar membutuhkan teman saat ini.

"Sampai kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia" serunya setelah meneguk beberapa kali minumannya.

"Ah ya, aku tak bisa buktikan itu, satu bulan lagi aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu, Nona ..." Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, kedua tangannya bergerak lembut menyentuh handuk di kepala Temari, "Coba di keringkan terlebih dahulu, agar kau tak kedinginan."

Merasa kenyamanan yang tidak biasa, ia menepis cepat tangan Shikamaru, "Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan! Bagaimana kau tahu sandi apartemenku? Jika memang kau jangkrik? Kenapa kau harus pindah ke samping apartemenku! Kenapa tak kau jadikan pohon untuk bernaung!" serentet pertanyaan ia lontarkan tanpa jeda.

"Baik, baik, pertama aku jangkrik laki-laki, tentu saat ketika menjelma menjadi manusia, aku akan jadi seorang laki-laki ..., kau tak akan membiarkanku hidup bersamaamu." Ia menarik nafas perlahan, membuat semua penjelasannya dapat diterima Tuan putri di hadapannya.

"... Lalu, dengan bantuan ratu sihir, aku meminta beberapa uang untuk menyewa apartemen di sampingmu selama sebulan."

Temari makin menaikan alisnya, _Ini tidak rasional, Tuan jangkrik._

"... Lalu masalah sandi, aku tahu saat kau masuk kemarin sore. aku melihatnya. Saat pagi tadi, aku me-_riset-_nya menjadi sandi yang aku ketahui, lalu sekarang setiap kau ingin masuk, kau harus bersamaku nona." Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berdiri membawa gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Hey! Apartemen ini milikku! Kau mau apa! Sudah aku katakan aku tak membutuhkan pertolongan apa-apa dari mu!" Temari naik pitam, ia melempar beberapa bantal kursi yang ada di sekitarnya.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa menghindar, "Nona, percayalah bahwa aku tak akan berbuat buruk, beri aku waktu sebulan untuk mengabdi padamu. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

9 tahun sudah ia merasakan kesendirian, tidak memiliki teman, atau siapapun yang nyaman untuk di ajak bicara, pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang tersenyum tulus menemaninya. Jelmaan jangkrik atau pengeran dari surga, kali ini Temari membiarkan pemuda itu menemaninya. _Siapapun kau, temani aku._

.

.

"_Dengan ini, hakim menjatuhkan hukuman 10 tahun penjara, untuk Sabaku Rei atas tindak pidana membunuh istrinya Karura." _

_Palu itu terpukul sebanyak tiga kali, Temari tak menyaksikan itu. Ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya menangis di pusaran ibunya. Banyak hal yang tak akan ia mengerti pada usianya saat itu. tapi satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa ia membenci ayahnya._

* * *

"Kerjakan tugas ini bersama kelompok kalian masing-masing." Asuma-_Sensei_ memberikan lembar soal kepada beberapa ketua kelompok di kelas pagi itu. sesuatu membuatnya harus meninggalkan kelas, sehingga seluruh siswa di berikan kegiatan kelompok seperti itu.

"_Kami-sama_, aku tak ingin mengerjakan dengan seorang anak dari pembunuh ..." tubuh langsingnya berkecak pinggang di hadapan Temari, lembaran soal itu ia lemparkan begitu saja kehadapannya. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan setelah Asuma-_Sensei_ menghilang dari balik pintu. _Anggaplah ini pembalasanku untuk kemarin sore!_

Temari tak bergeming, entah apa salah yang pernah ia perbuat kepada Ino. Perempuan itu terus saja mengusiknya.

"Apa kau tak bisa mendengar? Kerjakan ini dan kumpulkan! Aku tak ingin menodai kegiatanku yang di lakukan bersama anak seorang pembunuh!"

PLAK

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Ino!" bekas merah terhias paksa di pipi kanannya, Sakura menatapnya murka, tangan itu sengaja ia hadiahkan atas penghargaannya yang selalu merendahkan Temari.

Tak perlu di jelaskan, pertengkaran terjadi di antara keduanya, beberapa siswa lainnya berusaha melerai, terkecuali Temari, ia melangkah santai keluar kelas, _Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu membantuku!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

Asuma menghantam meja kerjanya, jam rapatnya bersama guru lain menjadi terganggu akibat ulah dua siswa kelasnya.

"Apapun pertengkaran kalian, sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus dari sekolah ini, apa kalian ingin aku gagalkan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya, Temari yang ikut terpanggil karena menjadi penyebab pertengkaran hanya menatap santai.

"Temari, kau bisa jelaskan!"

"Kenapa aku? Bahkan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan bahasa rendahan yang selalu di pakai nona disana." Ia menunjuk Ino yang berada di sebrang meja dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membelanya ..." ia tahu bahwa ia-lah awal pemancing pertengkaran, tapi bukan salahnya jika ia berusaha membela Temari, saudara tirinya.

"Aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu! Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku!" Potongnya, Suaranya dingin dan tegas, ia benar-benar tak menyukai Sakura, anak hasil perselingkuhan ayahnya yang kini hampir menghabiskan 9 tahun di sekolah dan kelas yang sama denganya.

'Temari!" Asuma tampak memahami permasalahan yang di alami keduanya, ia pun tak mengerti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bagaimana. Ini sudah mencakup permasalahan keluarga yang terlalu rumit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin begini?" kedua tangannya terpanggul di bawah dagu. Ia menatap tajam Temari di sebrang meja makan.

"Aku mengizinkanmu disini bukan untuk menghakimiku." Suara tak berminat itu jatuh pada nada yang benar-benar rendah.

"Dan kau akan mengbaikan semua orang?" Shikamaru berdiri menatap tajam Temari yang masih duduk diam di kursinya.

"... bahkan ketika semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu kau tidak akan menerima itu dengan alasan kau adalah korban!"

"Apa maksud m ..."

"Kau hanya merasa menjadi korban dari keluarga yang hancur, kau mengasingkan diri dengan menjadi anak yang pemurung, tak pernah menerima bantuan atau perhatian orang lain hanya karena asumsi kau sudah menjadi anak dari keluarga yang rusak!"

"DIAM KAU TI ..."

"Berhentilah berteriak, pikirkan kembali masalahmu! Bukan salah siapapun kau menjadi manusia es. Itu pilihanmu, kau tak membuat dirimu lepas dari masa lalu yang suram!" Shikamaru beranjak pergi, untuk kesekian kalinya setelah memotong pembicaraan Temari, ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengarkan gadis _blonde_ itu berbicara.

Perkataan Shikamaru terus terngiang dikepalanya, tak pernah seseorang berkata keras seperti itu. _Itu pilihanmu, kau tak membuat dirimu lepas dari masa lalu yang suram! _Lama ia memikirkan kalimat tersebut, ia terbaring lemah di kamarnya. 9 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat menghapus kenangan buruk yang ia alami.

Di asuh keluarga Haruno, dimana keluarga tempat ayahnya berselingkuh adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Apa ia harus menyalahkan ibu Sakura yang menjadi penyebab hancur keluarganya? Ia dapat meninggalkan keluarga itu setelah berhasil menginjak pendidikan di Sekolah Menengah Pertama dengan besiswa dan bantuan hidup atas prestasinya. Ia mulai berpindah ke apartemen peninggalan keluarga Sabaku, memilih mengasingkan diri disana.

3 tahun hampir berlalu dengan sempurna, bahkan ia tak tahu akan jadi apa nantinya. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, hanya seorang diri. Lamunannya buyar ketika mengingat beberapa hari yang ia lewati bersama Shikamaru. ada rasa ketidak nyamanan,tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mengarungi lubuk hatinya. Bahwa ia merasa tak sendiri.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju apartemen Shikamaru, "Shika ...! kau di dalam? Buka pintunya, aku ingin berbicara." Tak adil rasanya, bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui sandi apartemennya, sementara Temari tak tahu apa-apa.

Hening, tanpa jawaban. _Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi jangkrik?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tokyo, 2 bulan kemudian ..._**

"Temari, percepat langkahmu atau kita akan terlambat di ospek pertama!" Sakura mendengus kesal melihat kebiasaan saudara tirinya yang selalu terlambat membuka mata.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, sudah menjadi hobiku untuk bangun siang." Ia melangkah santai sembari merapikan riasanya dengan kaca kecil dari dompetnya.

Pasca kelulusan satu bulan yang lalu, keduanya berhasil mendapatkan nilai terbaik dan menerusakan dengan beasiswa penuh di _Tokyo_ _International High School._ Mulai saat ini keduanya akan menjadi saudara yang melengkapi.

Temari berubah? Ya, tuan jangkrik yang berjanji menemaninya selama sebulan ternyata menghilang setelah menemaninya dalam tiga hari. Bahkan di hari terakhir mereka bertemu, Shikamaru menghilang begitu saja. Jangkrik brengsek itu telah berani mengusik hidupnya dengan kata-kata yang bijak miliknya. Tapi kata-kata itulah yang menampar Temari dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang memilih hidup dalam masa lalu.

_Jangkrik itu benar, aku hanya terpuruk dengan masa lalu. Tapi sampai kapan? Aku-lah yang menentukan. Bahkan ketika hidupku hancur, semata-mata bukan kesalahan masa lalu seutuhnya. Tapi, itu semua karena aku yang memilih jalan hidup yang seperti itu, dimana kau tuan jangkrik?_ Iris _Green-_nya menatap awan putih yang menggantung indah di langit yang luas.

a Cricket?/Selesai

* * *

P.s.s : halaman berikutnya? Em? Sepertinya cerita lepas dari kisah ini. ampuni Author yang menulis cerita mengerikan seperti ini. |Terbang gentayangan *Plak|


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR

P.s.s : A cricket

* * *

"Berikan Cokelat dan makanan yang sudah diperintahkan untuk dibawa!" Tubuhnya berkecak pinggang di hadapannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah menatap wanita dengan rambut yang dicepol dua menyamai bintang film china. _Ah, apa kau sudah kelas tiga? Rupa mu seperti anak TK._

"Maaf _Senpai, _karena lapar semua makanan yang kubawa telah habis untuk perjalanan kemari." Temari hanya tersenyum bangga memaparkan penjelasannya.

"K-kau!" ia menatap tak percaya kepada sosok siswa baru di hadapannya, "Panggil bagian keamanan! Ada satu siswa baru yang berani berbuat onar!"

_Onar? _Bahkan jika makanan itu masih berada di dalam tasnya, Temari tak akan memberikan itu. suatu pembodohan masa, memberi cokelat kepada senior saat siswa baru harusnya melakukan masa perkenalan dengan sekolah.

"Bawa saja ke ruang keamanan untuk di adili!" mata lavender-nya menatap tajam. Meskipun rambutnya panjang menyerupai wanita. Tapi ia tetap terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

Temari di bawa paksa oleh dua orang senior yang tak ia ketahui siapa. Meskipun meronta, tenaganya jelas berbanding terbalik dengan tenaga penjagal yang menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Ini masa orientasi! Bukan pembajakan atau perbudakan!" Matanya melotot sempurna, menantang kedua senior yang membawanya paksa. Tubuhnya di dorong ke dalam ruangan bertajukan 'Ruang Osis' setelah itu, terdengar pintu terkunci dari luar.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Nona ... selalu saja bertindak sesuai kehendakmu." Suara berat itu seakan menampar Temari dari amarahnya. Laki-laki di sudut ruangan telah menantinya dengan lipatan tangan di dadanya. Senyum simpul itu adalah senyum khas yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan meskipun hanya menemaninya beberapa hari di bulan lalu.

"J-jang-jangkrik !" sekali lagi iris _Green-_nya membulat sempurna. Apa jangkrik itu berevolusi kembali menjadi manusia? Ia tak peduli. Apakah ia orang yang sama? Atau berbeda, Temari mendekat, dan memeluknya erat, "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh! dasar jangkrik menyebalkan!"

"Setelah ini, aku tak akan menjadi pengawalmu lagi ..." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap iris _Green_ gadis di hadapannya, "... mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi pangeranmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat karena minggu ini kau mendapatkan prestasi 'Selalu Terlambat' ..." Pria dengan rambut landak _Grey_ itu menatap malas siswa di hadapannya.

Telapak tangannya mengibas tirai di balik kaca, memperhatikan sosok siswa yang mencolok. "Siapa itu?" Rasa penasaranya melabuhi pertanyaan kepada ayahnya Shikaku Nara sebagai pemimpin yayasan.

Mata teduhnya sedikit melirik sosok yang di tanyakan putranya, "Temari, beberapa guru melaporkan tentang kelakuannya yang buruk selama bersekolah."

"Menarik ..." ia tersenyum simpul dari balik tirai.

"Dia siswa yang baik, tapi beberapa masalah membuatnya seperti itu ..." Shikaku menyerahkan seberkas data yang baru saja ia dapatkan pada kolom siswa dengan inisial T.

"Apartemen Blok C?" ia memincingkan matanya, menatap kolom tempat siswa dengan nama Temari itu berdiam, "Ayah, sewakan aku apartemen tepat disampingnya."

"Begitukah?" Shikaku berpikir sedikit lama, menimbang anak laki-lakinya tak pernah mendekati perempuan mana pun, "Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh berbuat yang aneh-aneh" seakan mengetahui maksud putranya, ia memberikan izin tinggal.

"Tenang, hanya beberapa hari ayah." Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar, "Oh iya, satu hal lagi, tolong rekomendasikan dia untuk bersekolah yang sama di SMA tempat ku."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sendiri? Kasihan sekali." Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, perlahan ia mengangkat jangkrik yang sekarat itu menuju jendela luar.

"Aha, aku punya ide ..." ia berguman pada dirinya sendiri, sembari menatap gadis _Blonde_ dari balik pepohonan. Senyum licik menerawang di kedua bibirnya.

_ a Cricket? _

END

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan tinggalkan Reviews jika berkenan :)


End file.
